Various golf club sets including a plurality of golf clubs having different loft angles have been proposed.
In recent years, attempts have been made to optimize various parameters of golf clubs included in a golf club set according to the loft angles of the respective golf club heads. (see, for example, Patent Documents 1 to 3 below)    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2017-158927    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2017-158920    Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2017-158910